1. Field
Example embodiments provide a composition for an organic thin film, an organic thin film, and an electronic device including the organic thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, e.g., a solar cell and/or an organic light emitting diode, includes a plurality of thin films, e.g., a conductive thin film, an insulation thin film, and/or a semiconductor thin film.
For example, a solar cell is a photoelectric conversion device to convert solar energy into electrical energy, it absorbs solar energy in an active layer including a p-type semiconductor and a n-type semiconductor, and produces electron-hole pairs (EHP) inside a semiconductor, and the produced electrons and holes are transferred to a n-type semiconductor and a p-type semiconductor, respectively, and collected in electrodes in order to use electrical energy outside.
As another example, an organic light emitting diode is a device to convert electrical energy into light, and includes two electrodes and an active layer, e.g., an emission layer therebetween, wherein an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are combined with each other in an active layer, e.g., an emission layer to form excitons, and excitons emit light while releasing energy.
Herein, an electronic device, e.g., a solar cell or an organic light emitting diode, may further include a thin film between the active layer and electrode in order to improve device characteristics.